The Beginning
by FanfictionRevolution
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Isabella left Forks to begin a new life with her Mother, eventually moving state to the small town of Sunnydale, where she will learn that there are more things lurking in the dark than she ever expected.


"Are we nearly there yet?" I groaned from the back seat, listening as Renee sighed from the front seat.

"No, Isabella, we are not," she huffed lightly to herself, growing angry when I sighed back at her, throwing myself back into my seat. "Don't you _dare_ get annoyed with me! I'm moving state to try and keep you happy! I ended it with Phil because he couldn't leave Arizona and you didn't want to go back to Forks, and not only did you choose to move state, but you chose yet another tiny little town- the one thing I wanted to get any from!"

"I'm sorry that this isn't your perfect little day dream, _Mother_," I sarcastically drawled the word. "I'm sorry that you felt the need to drop everything because you feel that your daughter is screwed up in the head, but I know the truth anyway! This house 'you' bought, Phil bought _for me_. You're going back home, aren't you? That's why I didn't see you load anything of yours into the moving truck, why none of your bags are in the car!"

She swerved the car onto the hard shoulder before turning in her seat to stare at me. "I'm not leaving until you're settled in, which could take god knows how long! Phil has promised to wait for me back in Pheonix because he knows how much help you need. We're doing this for you, Isabella, so don't you dare think otherwise!"

The car went silent as she turned back in her seat, restarting the car before carrying on down the motorway. "You don't need to wait with me," I replied after five minutes. "You can leave as soon as possible, I need to be alone."

Once again the car fell into silence. "We'll be there before noon," she whispered. "I'll leave at three to let you get settled." And that was it. That was my mother proving that no matter what I was the last thing on her list of priorities. Most mothers would have fought their point, trying to stay as long as possible, but then again, my mother had never been part of the norm.

The house was cosy, yet at the same time it felt empty, too big for just one person. All the furniture from my Mother's house had been new when it had been packed into the moving van, making everything that was placed specifically around the room new as well. The house looked unlived in. As though someone had designed it specifially, but once completed noone seemed suitable for the house rather than the house unsuitable for the person.

The phone never rang, hardly any letters arrived and very few people made themselves known to me, the only one being the new principal at the newly built high school which had supposedly been burnt down.

Finishing 'Wuthering Heights' I threw it onto the table that sat proudly at the centre of the room. None of the books I'd brought with me held any particular interest to me, I held a thrist for something new, exciting. Something that would take away any memory of the Cullens, something that would eradicate the hatred I felt for them. Gone were the days of depression, instead I'd been left with a bubbling hatred that threatened to spill out of me.

"I need to get out of the house," I whispered to myself, grabbing my shoes from by the front door, and the coat that hung on the peg next to the stairs.

I wandered aimlessly for what felt like hours but was probably just minutes before coming across a small library. Usually it would be the draw of literature that would draw me here but for once it was purely coincidence, yet it didn't feel as such. It felt as though I'd been brought here, as thought I had no choice but to be here.

I stepped through the door to find a man in his late 40s standing at the back fo the room, talking quietly to two clearly distraught people who looked around 20. The door behind me slammed, alerting them of my presence, all three of them looking over to stare at me.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly spoke. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll just go..." I turned quickly placing my hand on the door handle when a voice called over.

"Don't worry!" the voice shouted, coming from the elder male. "You're not interrupting." He walked quickly down the steps of the upper floor of sorts before coming to a stand still in front of me. "You must be Isabella Swan," he stated, putting his hand of for me to shake. "I'm Giles, I'm a librarian of sorts, may I help you at all?"

Placing my hand in his there was a feeling of recognition between us. "I just wanted to look..." I replied quietly, the other two staring intently at us.

"I know just what you need!" He said bluntly, running up the steps once more, beckoning me over as he pulled a thick leather bound book out from the hoards that were stacked against the wall. "Here!" He placed it on the table as I slowly walked up the stairs, curious as to why I hadn't left and why I felt drawn to these three people and more importantly, this book.

The book was worn, the pages crumpled, making it look bigger than it actually was. The green cover had faded in places where warm hands had held it but the words on the front stood out in bright gold. _Vampyr_.

"It's spelt wrong..." I muttered to myself, ignoring the curious glances of the two that still sat.

"No it's not," Giles replied, smiling at me, half pleased, half smug. "That is the correct spelling of vampyrs, the Hollywood version had been changed to suit that of the audience. You have much to learn, Isabella," he began before I interrupted.

Nobody knew about vampires, and if they did then they shouldn't. Edward had told me that is was a secret, that telling would be breaking one of the laws set by the Volturi. These people were either crazy or praying for something to happen in this small town.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I cried, feigning innocence. "You're crazy!" I stepped back towards the steps but couldn't find it in myself to leave the room. The book was calling to me, telling me to stay, drawing me back.

"Isabella," Giles said, slowly moving forwards, his hands out in front of him in a sign of peace. "You are what we've been looking for. You came to this town for a reason, you were brought here today _for a reason_!" His voice became excited yet he kept moving at a comfortable pace.

"Giles," the girl whispered to him but he just shook off her warning.

"Hush now, Willow!" He replied. "It's her, I know it."

"Whatever you're talking about, you've got it all wrong! There is _nothing_ special about me." Everything inside me screamed that I should run, yet my instincts and my mind wouldn't let me. Instead I stood stationary, staring at the book.

"Isabella, there is everything special about you. You have came here to save us all! You, Isabella Swan, are the new Slayer."

**Hi, so this just came to mind while I was watching Buffy earlier. So far it's just a one shot but maybe, once I've finished my stories and I've planned my to be stories I'll carry it on. But if I'm going to do that I need your opinion, so please review! Thanks**


End file.
